Harry Potter and the Pokémon adventure:
by Potterformers
Summary: Beaten and abandoned at they age of 6 by the Dursleys, Harry Potter is found by Ash and his wife Misty, whom adopt him as their own and then Harry 4 years later grows up loved, ready to start his Pokemon journey and saves a certain Red haired girl from a black Charizard. incomplete, up for adoption (i got bored of it sorry)
1. Preface

**Harry Potters team of Pokemon**

**In ****Harry Potter and the Pokemon adventure:**

**New Summary:**

Beaten and abandoned at they age of 6 by the Dursleys, Harry Potter is found by Ash and his Misty, whom adopt him as their own and then Harry 4 years later grows up loved, ready to start his Pokemon journey and saves a certain Red haired girl from a black Charizard. Ships Ash/Misty Harry/Ginny, Dumbles New Region: Avalon, Region Effect; Pokemon are different colors. And Pokemon Species: Mainstream and Fakemon Games/T.V. Shows.

_**Starting team: (All of Harrys Pokemon is of Shiny. As well as at their starting form not end form, except Minotitan. They will also evolve.)**_

Hoot-hoot - A rare ice white owl type Pokemon, whom hatched from an egg, gender Female, trained Level 50, nicknamed Hedwig and a Flying/ice type. (Unknown to Harry, his magic modified her. Also for Pokedex entry see a Pokemon website. Harry received this egg from Ash's Noctowl)

Gryflar - The Burning Griffin Pokemon, with a body temperature of 7,000 degrees, which is used to decrease wind resistance, Gryflar can fly at supersonic speed for ten hours and when teamed with a Torchic, Combusken or Blaziken, Gryflar's fire attacks are increased by a factor of ten percent. Starter Pokemon, Pokedex #N/A, Gender Male, Starting Level 5, nicknamed Gryffindor and Fire/Flying type. (The same can be said of its evolved forms in regards to the team up power.)

Torchic - A rare Charcoal and Burning Gold Fire Chick Pokemon, Gifted by May, gender Male, raised level 15, Nicknamed Fawkes and Fire type. (Same as Hedwig for Pokedex entry.)

Growleo - The Sahara Cat Pokemon, with its earth brown coat of rack hard fur that covers its stocky muscular Body frame, makes Growleo immune to the effects of; Poison, frost, burning and paralysis. Caught on journey, Gender Male, Caught level 12, Nickname none. And Ground Type.

Kamenraida - The Combo changer Pokemon, with special ability to change its form, secondary Element and Statistics at will, Kamenraida can respond to a wider variety of situations and battles. Caught on journey, Gender Male, Level 9, Nicknamed OOO and Bug/? Type.

Minotitan - The Great Bull Minotaur Pokemon and the evolved form of Tauros, with its legendary strength, Minotitan can defeat any adversary with little effort. Inherited from Ash as a Tauros and evolved using the water stone, gender male, Level 52, nickname none and water/normal type.

Harry will use all the Pokemon caught by Ash as his support changes.

_**Newly discovered Pokemon:**_

Fernairy - the grass fairy Pokemon, stature 20 centimeters tall and 25 kilograms, Pokedex entry; using its small size and fern leaf shaped wings Fernairy has the capability of flying at mach 10. The grass starter for the Avalon Region. Starting level 5, Grass/Flying type, and gender female only.

Palmixy - The wood Pixie Pokemon, stature 30 cm and 25 kilograms. Pokedex entry; Palmixy is the evolved form of Fernairy; while it is slightly bigger it still has the ability of reaching mach 10. The grass Pokemon starter's second stage form, for the Avalon Region. Evolving level 16, Grass/Flying type, and gender female only.

Tinkabella - The Garden Pixie/Garden fairy Pokemon, 45 cm petite and 25 kg, Pokedex entry; the fully evolved form of Fernairy, Tinkabella can deliver attacks faster than the speed of light. The grass Pokemon starter's final stage form, for the Avalon Region. Evolving level 32, Grass/Flying type, and gender female only.

Gryflar - The Burning Griffin Pokemon, stature 9 feet, 12 inches tall and 60 tonnes. With a body temperature of 7,000 degrees, which is used to decrease wind resistance, Gryflar can fly at supersonic speed for ten hours and when teamed with a Torchic, Combusken or Blaziken, Gryflar's fire attacks are increased by a factor of ten percent. Gender Male, The fire starter for the Avalon Region Starting Level 5 and Fire/Flying type. (The same can be said of its evolved forms in regards to the team up power.)

Blazagryf - The Flare Griffin Pokemon, stature 15 feet, 50 inches tall and 64 tonnes. Pokedex entry; the evolved form of Gryflar, gains an additional 10,000 degrees to help retain its speed and abilities from Gryflar. The fire starter's second stage form, for the Avalon Region evolving Level 15, gender male only and Fire/Flying type. (The same can be said of its evolved forms in regards to the team up power.)

Flaregryf - The Supernova Griffin Pokemon, stature 26 feet, 12 inches and 70 tonnes. Pokedex entry; This fully evolved Gryflar can deal devastating attack at near invisible to the naked eye, Flaregryf can now team up with any fire type Pokemon, to increase its fire attacks by a factor of 100 percent. The fire starter's final stage form, for the Avalon Region evolving Level 36, male only and Fire/Dragon type. (The same can be said of its evolved forms in regards to the team up power.)

Hydrinx - The Aquatic Lynx Pokemon, stature 15 feet, 2 inches and 90 kg. Pokedex entry; this is the first cat that will be willing to jump in the water and fight an opponent. The water starter for the Avalon Region. Starting level 5, water type, and gender female only.

Lyndro - The Liquid Mountain Cat Pokemon, stature 26 feet, 16 inches and 100kg. Pokedex entry; Evolving from Hydrinx, Lyndro takes on more of the appearance a cat made of water than a solid creature. The water Pokemon starter's second stage form, for the Avalon Region. Evolving level 16, Grass/Flying type, and gender female only.

Liquinx - The Mio-morphic Pokemon, stature undetermined. Pokedex entry; this fully evolved Hydrinx, now has no discernable shape or size, as it will collect moisture from the air itself to create whatever shape the situation requires. The water Pokemon starter's final stage form, for the Avalon Region. Evolving level 40, water type, and gender female only.

Dracieon - The Dragon wolf Pokemon, stature 34 feet tall, 12kg in weight and 40 feet wingspan. Pokedex entry; Using the Dragon Fang, Eevee can alter its body to mirror that of a dragon, with the strength equaling a Dragonite Dracieon can combat a Charizard on an even playing field. Evolves form Eevee holding the Dragon Fang leveling up, Dragon Type, gender male only

Glydeon - The Gliding Wolf Pokemon, stature 30 feet tall, 10 kg in weight and 35 feet wing span. Pokedex entry; With the use of a Sharp Beak, Eevee alters its body for flight purposes, while in the air, it has often mistaken as a Pidgeot, until it lands right on your head. Evolves form Eevee holding the Sharp Beak leveling up, Flying Type, gender female only.

Deathleon - the Afterlife Pokemon, 50 feet tall and no weight. Pokedex entry; Equipped with the Shadow tag, Eevee looks as though it had died, only to shed its physical body and became a ghost. Evolves form Eevee holding the Shadow tag leveling up, Ghost Type, gender male/female only.

Minotitan - The Great Bull Minotaur Pokemon, Stature 400 feet tall and 900 tonnes. Pokedex Entry the evolved form of Tauros, with its legendary strength, Minotitan can defeat any adversary with little effort. Water/normal type.

Growleo - The Sahara Cat Pokemon, stature 40 feet and 40 pounds. Pokedex entry; With its earth brown coat of rack hard fur that covers its stocky muscular Body frame, makes Growleo immune to the effects of; Poison, Burning and paralysis. Ground Type, gender Male.

Kamenraida - The Combo changer Pokemon, stature 20 feet and 20kg. Pokedex entry: With its special ability to change its form, secondary Element and Statistics at will, Kamenraida can respond to a wider variety of situations and battles. Bug/? Type, gender male.

Brightstar - The Great Mare Pokemon, stature 24' 15" tall, 26 feet wingspan and 20 pounds-2ounces. Pokedex entry; with her newly formed wings, Brightstar takes to the air in a new way of fighting. Evolving from Rapidash using the firestone, Fire/Flying type, Gender female only.

Castastros - The Great Stallion Pokemon, stature 25' 20" tall and 25 pounds. Pokedex entry; Castastroses legs are designed to get to maximum speed possible, so he can use new Fighting type abilities to the correct limit. Evolve Rapidash by leveling up while it holds the 'Black belt item', Fire/Fighting type, and gender male only.

Shaolino - the Mage Pokemon, Human Stature. Pokedex entry; with the appearance of a human, Shaolino can move about unseen and unhindered. Also it is the one of three triple types Pokemon. Gender male/female, Psychic/Dark/Ghost type.

Tripeon - the Chimeric wolf Pokemon, stature 60 feet and 25kg. Pokedex entry: With the fusion evolution of Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon, Tripeon can use the elements of: Fire, Thunder and Water to overwhelm opponents. Also it is the one of the three triple types Pokemon. Gender Male only, Fire/Thunder/Water type.

Fangry - the Lupine Pokemon, stature 90 feet and 35kg. Pokedex entry; this Pokemon is known to by mistaken as werewolves, by the way they appear. Also tit is one of the three triple types Pokemon. Gender male/female, Poison/Ground/Steel type.

_**Harry Support Pokemon separate from the inherited ones**_

Eevee - Get the Pokedex entry on a pokemon website. Gender male, caught level 6, amount 10.

Jolteon - Get Pokedex entry from Pokemon website, Level 16, gender male.

Flareon - Get Pokedex entry from Pokemon website, Level 16, gender male.

Vaporeon - Get Pokedex entry from Pokemon website, Level 16, gender male.

Espeon - Get Pokedex entry from Pokemon website, Level 16, gender male.

Umbreon - Get Pokedex entry from Pokemon website, Level 16, gender male.

Leafeon - Get Pokedex entry from Pokemon website, Level 16, gender male.

Glacieon - Get Pokedex entry from Pokemon website, Level 16, gender male.

Dracieon - The Dragon wolf Pokemon, stature 34 feet tall, 12kg in weight and 40 feet wingspan. Pokedex entry; Using the Dragon Fang, Eevee can alter its body to mirror that of a dragon, with the strength equaling a Dragonite Dracieon can combat a Charizard on an even playing field. Evolves form Eevee holding the Dragon Fang leveling up, Dragon Type, gender male only, trained level 15.

Glydeon - The Gliding Wolf Pokemon, stature 30 feet tall, 10 kg in weight and 35 feet wing span. Pokedex entry; With the use of a Sharp Beak, Eevee alters its body for flight purposes, while in the air, it has often mistaken as a Pidgeot, until it lands right on your head. Evolves form Eevee holding the Sharp Beak leveling up, Flying Type, gender female only, trained level 19

Deathleon - the Afterlife Pokemon, 50 feet tall and no weight. Pokedex entry; Equipped with the Shadow tag, Eevee looks as though it had died, only to shed its physical body and became a ghost. Evolves form Eevee holding the Shadow tag leveling up, Ghost Type, gender male, nicknamed Padfoot, trained level 23.

Black Charizard - Get the Pokedex entry on a pokemon website. Gender male, trained level 50, Fire/Flying type.

Gunmetal Grey Pidove - Get the Pokedex entry on a pokemon website. Gender male, trained level 16, Flying type.

Golden Snivy, Servine & Serperior - Get the Pokedex entry on a pokemon website. Gender male, trained evolved level 45, Grass type.

Growlith & Arcanine - Get the Pokedex entry on a pokemon website. Gender male, trained level 49, Fire type.

Silver and magenta Riolu & Lucario - Get the Pokedex entry on a pokemon website. Gender male, trained 53, Fighting/Steel type.

Shaolino - the Mage Pokemon, Human Stature. Pokedex entry; with the appearance of a human, Shaolino can move about unseen and unhindered. Also it is the one of three triple types Pokemon. Gender male, trained level 30 Psychic/Dark/Ghost type.

Tripeon - the Chimeric wolf Pokemon, stature 60 feet and 25kg. Pokedex entry: With the fusion evolution of Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon in Eevee with the use of the chimeric stone, Tripeon can use the elements of: Fire, Thunder and Water to overwhelm opponents. Also it is the one of the three triple types Pokemon. Gender Male only, Trained level 30, Fire/Thunder/Water type.

Fangry - the Lupine Pokemon, stature 90 feet and 35kg. Pokedex entry; this Pokemon is known to by mistaken as werewolves, by the way they appear. Also tit is one of the three triple types Pokemon. Gender male, trained level 30, Poison/Ground/Steel type.

_**Allied Legendaries.**_

All of them.


	2. Prolog

**Harry Potter and the Pokemon Adventure**

**By Potterformers**

_**Prologue-How it starts**_

Pain, that was all that was felt by a 6 year old (whom looks like a 3 year old), boy with: unruly black hair, skinny unhealthy body frame and bright green eyes behind broken 2nd hand glasses, while his uncle and cousin were attempting to destroy him, '_Please let it end,_' he thought over and over, before his cousin slammed his fist into him so hard that 3 rips turned to dust and that was when his Uncle Vernon finally tossed him into his cupboard.

For five days, Harry healed using his magic (He discovered it while over hearing his aunt talk about it), so while in a deep healing trance, Harry regrew his missing bones, reduced the swelling of bruises and closed all open wounds. After the fifth day, the Dursleys let Harry out where they found that Harry had healed himself and they were furious, so furious that Vernon tossed a bound Harry into the trunk of his car and drove to London.

In London, Vernon drove and drove, until he was on the other side of Britain, where got out and thrown a Screaming Harry into a dumpster, before closing the lid and gunned it home. Meanwhile Ash Ketchum: Pokemon Master and Frontier Brain, and his wife Misty: the former Gym Leader and fourth Sensational sister was cutting threw dark alley with a yellow mouse with thunderbolt shaped tail and red cheeks, trailing half a step behind them, as they headed for the Battle Gym and their home, when yellow mouse attention was given to the sounds of human screaming and dashed towards it using Quick Attack, when Ash realized what had happen, he called, "Pikachu, what's wrong?" as he and Misty raced after him.

Now back in the dumpster, Harry had now calmed down enough to concentrate on focusing his magic enough to spark his binding off, when the lid was reopened by a man in a dark blue hooded jacket over a smoky black tee shirt, with black haired under a red and white hat, while the man looked at him with brown concerned eyes, a women with red hair done up in a weird way, along with eyes of sea green, whom was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt, came into view and was immediately turned red faced with angry, so while she calmed herself down Ash reached in and help Harry out. Once Harry had been extricated from him prison, Misty immediately began fussing over him: Brushing off the garbage, untying the binds and then said to Ash, "We are taking him home with us," and Ash had nodded knowing full well not to argue, though he had the same thought, then he then called, "Pikachu, lets go," before the Pokemon jumped onto his shoulder (which he said, "Pika, Char,"), as Misty took Harrys hand and lead them out of the alley and towards the Battle Gym.

It's now been 5 months since the Ketchum couple took in Harry and Harrys attitude had changed drastically: He now asks questions when stuck, he was also fit and Healthy, along with finally been loved, accepted and also he wore: a black cotton trench hoody, over a scarlet red shirt, with a white cargo pants, held with a golden red belt with a Pokeball buckle and smoky grey trainers. The Ketchum lives had also improved, as they were able to see that they could raise a child and began thinking that Harry could use a playmate (Asides from the playful Pokemon in their ownership), and they also decide it was time to see if Harry could raise a Pokemon, From Pokemon egg stage to adulthood and so they gave Harry an egg from the mate of Ash's Noctowl, which had Harry get all giddy with excitement.

Another seven months later the Pokemon egg hatched into a beautiful white owl Pokemon which tooted, "Hoot Hoot," in hello, when the egg had hatched, Ash was in shock, where Harry however was ecstatic and immediately coaxed the Flying Pokemon onto his arm, then while tapping his chin in thought, Harry then asked after a few seconds a question to Ash, "Hey Ash, what do you think of the name Hedwig?" "Harry, you are as much a son to me as my own future child will be, so call me, 'dad,' and yes Harry, Hedwig is a fine name for her!" Ash replied shaking off his stupor, as Harry exclaimed, "THANKS DAD!" before carefully bolting for the backdoor.

And now after the last 3 and a bit years, Harry had gained a new egg from his Aunt May of the Hoenn region, for his 9th birthday, which hatched 3 months later into a into a Black and silver Torchic hatchling, that he named: Fawkes, and Fawkes immediately took a liking to both Harry and Hedwig. Now at Harrys 10th Birthday, Harry discovered that Fawkes has a newly discovered Attack call 'Flare Porting,' an attack that allows both user and trainer to move to different visited towns, while Hedwig was an Ice/Flying type over the traditional Normal/Flying type and could use a newly discovered attack called, 'Freeze Flash,' which would induce an immediate frozen status.

Then nine days after Harry had his birthday, Professor Le-Fay summoned Harry to her Laboratory. "Asked for me, Professor?" was asked by Harry, when he entered the lab, "Yes! Harry I did," before leading Harry to a cabinet, then she explained, "Now I know that you've got Hedwig and Fawkes (insert the Professor pointing at the 2 Pokeballs clipped to Harrys golden red belt.) But League rules dictate that all new trainers that are starting their journey must collect their starter Pokemon from the regions Pokemon Prof.," Harry only acknowledge her with a nod, before handling a Pokeball that was warm to the touch and said to the Professor, "Very well Professor, I'll choose Gryflar," as he opened the Pokeball releasing a gold and ruby red griffin, then Harry added, "Okay I'll name you Gryffindor, now return," the last comment was a command that had Gryffindor return to its Pokeball and left with his Pokedex in his pocket.

After Harry saw the Professor, he went home to tell his now mum and dad that he'd be heading out, when he got home Ash and Misty were waiting with a: Black, gold and fire red backpack with many compartments, "Harry," Ash starts, before continuing, "This is my old backpack, that I'd used during my last Pokemon adventure," before handing it to Harry and went on, "Its full of supplies you'll need on your journey," as Harry peeked into the many zips and latches, finding: cooking utensils, food both human and Pokemon, a collapsible bike, spare clothes and seasonal gear (swimming trunks, re-breather necklace and shoes and socks), spare Pokeballs and full camping equipment; 2 man pop-up tent, sleeping bag, gas cooker, torches and shovel, then Harry looked up and then he leapt into their arms saying, "Thank you dad, mum I'll miss you guys."

After the saying their goodbyes, Ash told Harry to take Minotitan with him for the surf to France, Harry then kicked off the ground and left the Battle Gym on his bike, before leaving London and headed for the first Pokemon Gym in Ottery Saint Catchmole.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1-Saving Ginny Weasley**_

Racing along route 1, Harry was keeping an eye out for new and exciting Pokemon, while back at home Ash had met with Mewtwo, "Mewtwo, could you keep him out trouble for me please?" he asked, his answer came as the Genetics Pokemon flashed away in a shroud of magenta light. Meanwhile back with Harry on Route 1, just outside of Liverpool, Harry encountered a Kamenraida.

The Kamenraida was in its base form: a red bird like head with compound eyes, yellow accented torso and flip out clawed gauntlets and green grasshopper like legs and feet, "Cool," Harry whispered, before take out Gryflar's Pokeball and throwing it with the command, "Gryffindor, your up first," as the gold and red Griffin deployed, before charging at the creature and then Harry commanded, "Gryflar Ember," which had the griffin breathe out a tonnes of smoldering bullets, directly at the chest of Kamenraida, weakening it somewhat, before Kamenraida countered with its own 'Power Claw,' but Gryffindor took the hit by blocking it with a, 'Bite,' before Harry said, "One last attack, Gust," as his Pokemon swept back its 15 feet wings and fluttered them towards the Combo Changer, landing a hit with a small twister, then Harry retrieved an extra Pokeball from his pack and pitched it at his target saying, "Pokeball Go," then the ball hit its mark, opened spreading a red energy around the target and flinging it into the ball, as the Pokeball locked shut and began shacking, before it settled and signaled it was a success. Harry then retrieved the Pokeball, shrunk it and clipped it to his waist, before hopping back on his bike and continuing to Liverpool.

In the familiar suburb of Liverpool, Harry went immediately to the Pokemon center and the attending nurse Joy and Blissey, to heal his newly caught Kamenraida named OOO and Gryffindor, while he registered for the League and went for a bit of sightseeing as both activities were completed, and stumbled onto a branch of the organization ran by the newly legitimized group calling themselves Team Rocket, which now act more like a school and Pokemon research corporation, rather than the old steal any and all Pokemon in sight. Intrigued Harry entered the shop front and was met face to face with a menacing, wild charcoal black and earth gold lion called a, 'Growleo,' that had somehow tunneled threw the ground into the business, taking the chance, Harry threw Hedwig's Pokeball and commanded, "Hedwig go and use Freeze Flash," which because of the Growleo's ability only severely weaken it over freezing it and with another Pokeball Harry caught it and claiming a new Pokemon, saving the establishment in the process.

Then Harry returned the retrieve his healed Pokemon and Pokedex, as well as heals Growleo. Before he set off to the next town, Harry decided to acquire Pokemon healing salves and bandages, from the Poke-mart and so with his family credit card, Harry purchased the supplies and a couple of energy bars with it. A few minutes later and Harry found himself in the western forest of Liverpool, where he encountered several different breed of Pokemon, though he caught that which Ash or Misty had not caught before and he wanted a complete collection of Eevee forms so he caught 10 of them (without realizing he caught 11). Then as nightfall came, Harry along with his Pokemon set up camp near a river bed, feasted on a hearty beef stew, before calling it a night and all the while been protected threw the night, by the Genetics Pokemon Mewtwo.

Waking with the sun the next morning, Harry rolled out of his sleeping bag and exited the tent, where he was greeted by a majestic babbling brook, team with fish and water type Pokemon, as Harry had then looked around, finding the only pokemon was up: Gryffindor, sniffing around the trees and shrubs, before relieving himself on a blackwood, then went exploring and so Harry just started to make breakfast, as the smells of cooking woke up the still snoozing pokemon, Harry began to serve up the pokemon food (and his own food) and then called, "Gryffindor," around the area, when the griffin hadn't returned he recalled, "Gryffindor foods ready," which then got the desired effect, as the griffin flew in from the tree line, with a panicked roar and holding an injured Riolu, the Aura Pokemon, which had: several scars, bruises and was completely knocked out, not knowing where closest Pokemon center was, Harry decided the best course of action would be to send it to Ash and so he pressed the body with a spare ball and flashed the Pokeball home.

After packing up camp, Harry continued on to the next town of Surrey - well he did so reluctantly. Arriving at the outskirts of the city, Harry stop off at the Pokemon center, so he could make a video call to Ash, where he greeted, "Hi Dad," when Ash's beaming face, "Hi son," said Ash, "Did you get the Riolu alright?" asked Harry concerned, nodding Ash replies, "It's here, but his health is a little touch and go!" now downcast, Harry responds, "Oh," sadly, before hanging up.

Though Harry didn't leave Surrey for 4 hours, he did stock up on food supplies and got some training in, while he thought about his future Gym battles. Then during his training session, Hedwig evolved into a white and silver Noctowl, which then learnt Sky Attack and Blizzard, Fawkes had also learnt Flamethrower, while Minotitan acquired Hydro Pump and Gryffindor learnt Flame Wheel. Then after the training decided to pick up some berries from the nearby fruit bearing trees and then set off to Catchmole.

With the outskirts of Catchmole in his sights, Harry spots a Growlith sniffing around, before it tackled him off his bike and Harry not one to let the puppy pokemon bite him, Harry called for Growleo to use Sand Tomb attack, Harry threw an empty Pokeball at it, catching it and transferring it to the Battle Gym.

After awhile Harry enters the suburb, attempts to locate the first Gym of the league and its Leader, when his search was interrupted by a screaming feminine voice, whirling around to the location of the scream Harry saw a cute little redheaded girl (about age nine) running away from a Black Charizard in terror, she had been saying, "What is that? It's not a magical creature," knowing the girl couldn't outrun it, Harry threw Minotitan into combat and then Harry was able to claim the Fire/Flying type as his own.

When the Black Charizard was safely inside a Pokeball, Harry to the side of the still hysterical girl, "You're okay now," he said in a soothing tone, "that Charizard won't harm you now, its safe," he continued in the same tone as before and when the girl had finally stop shaking, she hugged him saying, "You've saved me, thank you," Harry then told it was alright, then the girl pick up again, "But what was that thing? It's not a magical creature I've seen or read about before," "That is because it's not, it is called a, 'Pokemon,' a species of, 'Charizard,'" and then Harry remembered his manners, "Sorry my name is: Harry Potter-Ketchum," extending his hand, but by then the girl went brick red and stammered, "I'm Ginny Weasley," out.

After an hour of helping Ginny control her blush, Harry offered to accompany her back to her house, so she could tell her parents that she was now safe. So Harry released Growleo, so Ginny could use him as a steed and Harry swung his leg over his bike, before they both set off with Ginny in the led and Harry trailing behind.


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-The Burrow Harrys First impressions**_

Growleo had loved been out of its Pokeball, just as much that Harry loved the freedom of been a trainer and been with Ginny, Harry felt his life complete and had started to wonder if he could convince her to join him. As the Burrow came into sight, Ginny looked back to see: Harry having no trouble keeping, she decided to get a little playful and said, "There my house," as she pointed at the structure a fair distance away before challenging, "Race you Harry, come on Growleo," as the said Pokemon broke away from formation and started to build up a lead, with Harry changing gears to get a better torque and gave chase.

Inside the Burrow, Molly had gone into frantic fits of worry for her little girl when a load roar from outside, shook the foundations of her home and caused her to run out of the house, to find what looked like an earth brown (it looked from a distance) lion, with a sand gold mane and her daughter was straddled on top of it, it appeared to be heading for the house, with a young boy of 10/11 whom had black hair and he was keeping stride with him on a muggle push bike. Then after coming to her senses, (as Harry and Ginny stopped in front of Molly), Molly screeched, "Ginny, what are you doing? Get off of that thing," but then the boy on the bike, said, "It's alright ma'am, Growleo is harmless when you know how to treat him," as Ginny gently slid off the Pokémon's back.

Meanwhile in a castle-like school called Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair stroking his silver beard looking over his calendar thinking, '_Excellent, my plans are working perfectly: Harry should have downtrodden enough for him to consider me his savior, the old fool Nicolas Flamel has granted me permission to take the Stone and Voldemort has possessed Quirrel, now all I'll need to do is create a situation where Harry is the one go in and protect the stone,_' before checking on his monitoring equipment with another thought, '_I think I my check on Harry progress,_' before moving to his main one – a gold nugget look-a-like and pressing it to a piece of parchment, then he read: [_Name: Harry James Potter – Ketchum._

_Home: Pokemon Battle Frontier Facility designation – Battle Gym._

_Magical core development: 5,000%._

_Current Location: Unable to pin-point._

_Familiars: Hedwig, Fawkes, Growleo, OOO, Minotitan and Gryffindor._

_Level of love received: Rank S – 200%._

_Family: Ash Ketchum (Foster Father) and Misty Ketchum (Foster Mother)._] As Dumbledore finished, he was now in a furious worry because now he had to: Find Harry, return him the Dursleys and pay them more money to care for them, of the last part was what made him angry, as he had already emptied half his account at Gringotts, to pay for the Dursleys to keep Harry in their home. Then as several minutes pass Dumbledore left via the floo network, in search of Harry, more money and a strong drink.

Now back at the Burrow, Harry had been introduced to Ginny's mother and then was welcomed into the family, and then Harry introduced his remaining Pokemon to Molly, before he let them wonder around and then he asked, "Mrs. Weasley, would you mind if I used your kitchen, so I can make some Pokefood?" as he slung his bag off his back and retrieved his recipes book of Pokefood, which was when Molly asked, "You can cook?" Harry nods and added, "Part of being a Pokemon trainer is: Learning how to cook for yourself, your Pokemon and any human companions," before flicking threw to his chapter of basic Pokefood ingredients and although conflicted Molly led him to the kitchen, where Harry got to work with Ginny watching in amazement and Molly in shock.

Story on Hold. Waiting for ideas


End file.
